Don't Smile Too Wide
by deadliestdeceit
Summary: Rachel/Quinn. Getting a spot on the legendary Sue Sylvester's high school cheerleading squad was a dream come true for most normal teenage vampires. For Quinn Fabray, it was merely expected. Meeting Rachel Berry? That's another matter entirely.


**Title:** Don't Smile Too Wide.  
**Author:** deadliestdeceit.  
**Length:** 1800 roughly.  
**Rating:** NC-17.  
**Pairing:** Rachel/Quinn  
**Spoilers:** None. AU.  
**Warnings:** Violence and sexual themes. Oh, there's vampires and a multitude of other supernatural beings too.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or its characters.  
**Summary:** Getting a spot on the legendary Sue Sylvester's high school cheerleading squad was a dream come true for most normal teenage vampires. For Quinn Fabray, it was merely expected. The consequences of running into Rachel Berry on the first day of Freshman year? Now _that_ was another matter entirely.  
**A/N:** First Glee/Faberry fic, so lets see how I go, oui? Updates will be _really_ sporadic; so don't hold your breath. I'm too busy to be writing this, but I just couldn't get this plot out of my head!

—|—

CHAPTER ONE: The Acceptance Letter

—|—

It had been the fifteenth of August when the coveted Cheerio's acceptance letter had arrived at her house. It hadn't been a surprise to find the thin, white envelope on in the Fabray mailbox, as it had always issued on the same day annually, for the last half a century.

And every single Fabray who applied for the squad had received an acceptance letter and the position of Captain, without fail. Quinn and her older sister Heidi—who'd moved on from high school almost half a decade ago—hadn't been exceptions to the rule.

However, the Cheerio's weren't your typical high school cheerleading squad. No, it was a high school cheerleading squad that was compromised entirely of vampires and didn't actually involve all that much actual cheerleading at all. It was more of a militant combat training for those of the teenage bloodsucking variety, run by one of the most feared and respected Elders out of their entire race, the one and only Sue Sylvester.

It was said she was kind of insane, too. And from what Heidi had told her from her own experience as a Cheerio, the rumors were pretty spot on.

The squad wasn't so sought-after for the chance to work with Sylvester though—even if she was one of the few Elder vampires still roaming around and a seriously skilled fighter and strategist to boot—it was really only because of the fact that anyone who makes it as a Cheerio is given a pendant. These pendants, much like the squad, weren't normal. The only way a vampire could ever walk in the sun was if they were wearing one of these rare charmed accessories. Understandably, every teen vampire in the country—male and female—jumped at this once in a lifetime opportunity, with only the best of the best actually making it.

Quinn read over the letter, the epitome of composure. An unusual reaction for most that received one.

_Fabray,_

_You've made it, like all of your predecessors, to __Sue's Army Of Teenage Vampires__ (scratched out)__ the Cheerios._

_Formal Title: Quinn Fabray of the Fabray Coven._  
_Position: Head Cheerio, top of the pyramid._  
_Diet: A completely human-blooded diet. None of that fruity, hippy animal blood is accepted._  
_Schedule: One hour practice, six days a week. 4:30PM to five 5:30PM week days and a two hour morning practice on Saturdays, 5:30AM to 7:30AM. Sunday's off. Don't be late._

_Uniform is mandatory all school days. To get your uniforms and pendant, you must see me at my office on the twenty-fifth of this month any time after sundown. The first training session will be held on the second day of term_.

_Good luck,  
Sue Sylvester._

With a small smile, Quinn folded the letter back up and placed it back on top of the kitchen table so her parents could find it later. Maybe her father would be proud of her for once.

It wasn't likely.

The smile slipped.

—|—

At 6:43PM on the twenty-fifth of August, Quinn found herself, for the first time ever—inside McKinley High—and at the front of a line of girls standing eagerly outside of Sylvester's office; obviously all Cheerio's coming to collect their own pendants. Directly behind her stood Santana Lopez, and behind Santana—or more accurately—beside her, was Brittany Peirce.

Both girls Quinn knew from childhood, since their families ran in the same, high profile social circles. She'd never been particularly close to them, but she was grateful to have some familiar faces.

Santana however, didn't seem to share the sentiment; if the sneer she was throwing her way was any indication. Quinn had almost forgotten that the Latina had been after the position of Captain as well. The blonde knew she'd have to watch her back. She knew that the Lopez family—much like the Fabrays—didn't like to be second best at anything and would do pretty much anything to get to the top.

"Santana, Brittany." she greeted, nodding cordially at the brunette, before doing the same to the blonde standing next to her. "How have your summers been?"

"Fine." Santana grumbled tonelessly, as Brittany simultaneously chirped: "Great!"

Quinn smiled warmly at the blue-eyed girl, "That's good." her eyes hardened as they moved from Brittany to meet Santana's fierce gaze. The staring match lasted a few minutes before the Latina faltered and looked away. Quinn barely repressed a satisfied smirk.

Any chance at continuing the odd, thinly veiled test of dominance between the two girls was thwarted when Sue Sylvester herself appeared in front of them all, eyes immediately focusing on Quinn.

"Q," the woman's face unreadable as she gestured towards the door she'd just exited from, "My office."

Swallowing, Quinn entered, closely followed by Sylvester. She didn't look back at Santana or Brittany before the door shut, instead she stood beside the seat in front of the coach's desk, knowing better than to just sit down without direction.

Sylvester seemed slightly impressed by this show of manners, and quickly offered for her to take a seat. Well, maybe not so much offered, ordered perhaps. "Sit down, Fabray. I want to get this over as quickly as possible."

A small velvet case was placed on the desk as Quinn sat watching, posture perfect. Five pairs of folded uniforms swiftly followed the case as they were set down, plastic covers crinkling as they did so. The blonde's eyebrow quirked, but she kept her mouth shut and didn't dare question how the Elder knew her size.

She probably didn't want to know, anyway.

"There's your pendant and your uniforms. I expect to see you wearing both when I see you next. Don't lose either, because you won't be getting any replacements. Oh, and if I see one speck of dirt on those uniforms? You'll find your punishment to be _very_ unpleasant. Is that understood?"

Quinn nodded firmly, doing her best not to appear meek. Fabrays were not to be seen as meek—ever. They were to appear composed and collected, no matter how they really felt. "Yes, Coach."

Sue smirked, "Good. Now scram. I'm getting tired of seeing your pale little face. Send Lopez in on your way out."

Silently, Quinn nodded again, grabbing her things and moving to leave the room. Before she could though, Sylvester halted her.

"I expect big things from you, Fabray. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't."

—|—

Quinn's first day as a freshman of William McKinley High School, the blonde found herself on the receiving end of countless awe-filled stares. She was at the head of the entire Cheerio's squad as the fifteen or so vampires practically glided down the halls; each and every one of them dressed immaculately their uniforms, with the same upside down crucifix hanging around each of their necks. They looked intimidating, ethereal, in some cases—to the students dubbed 'geeks and losers'—completely terrifying.

And Quinn loved every second of it. This was her domain. She was HBIC here. People feared her; senior girls on her squad followed _her_ orders, jocks would do whatever she told them to, just to curry her favor_._ It was everything her sister had described and more.

The blonde vampire spent the rest of her day feeling as though she was floating on cloud nine. Every time someone looked in her direction and gaped in admiration or sighed in envy, she would feel a thrill run up her spine. It continued this way until she found herself colliding with something small and warm.

"Oof." The small, warm something huffed as it rocketed backwards.

Of course, Quinn didn't move an inch, being practically immovable by human standards. But the petite girl that had walked into her wasn't and thus was knocked the floor, hard. It didn't seem to deter her though, as she was back on her feet almost instantly and enthusiastically introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I apologize for running into you like that, I tend to get so caught up in my thoughts that I forget to properly observe my surroundings. I'll be sure to keep my eyes open in the future, for both our sakes." Rachel beamed, giggling nervously and clutching her books tightly to her chest, her big brown eyes boring into her own.

Quinn blinked—breaking their intense eye-contact—at the familiar name, as she had known of Rachel Berry years before she had ever even seen the girl. Her father, being a pedantic traditionalist of a vampire stuck believing in the norms of his youth was forever complaining about the audacity of 'humans these days' often using the Berrys unconventional lifestyle as an example. Quinn enjoyed the days he would rant about the Berry family—not because of the hateful bigoted insults he would spew—but rather the way her mother always argued with him because of it. Quinn didn't exactly understand why her mother was so protective of the family, but she loved it when she was; solely because of the fact it was the _only_ time her mother would ever stand up to her father.

Quinn was about to politely return the other girls greeting and dismiss her apology, but before she could, the vampire was hit by Rachel's overwhelmingly delicious scent. Her throat seared with thirst, fangs sliding into place—the extended canines throbbing painfully. The blonde's muscles tensed as she barely restrained herself from launching herself at the brunette and sinking her teeth into the girl's racing pulse.

"I have to go." gritting her teeth, Quinn clenched her fists as she whirled around, almost running in the other direction as she made her getaway from the torturously mouth-watering aroma permeating from the Berry girl. When she finally reached the safely to the empty Cheerios changing room, the blonde pressed her back against the cool metal of the lockers, desperately trying to regain some of her utterly shot composure.

Just as she'd finally started calming down, a sharp burning sensation formed just behind her left ear. Hissing in pain and cupping her hand over the side of her head, she strode swiftly over to one of the basins on the other side of the room; staring into the clean mirror just above it as she tried to turn her head at an angle where she could see what was the hell going on. Quinn gasped in astonishment when she saw a tiny black symbol was etched into the previously flawless skin.

"_Fuck_," she groaned despairingly, screwing her eyes shut. "This _cannot_ be happening."

—|—

Back in the deserted hall, Rachel's eyebrows furrowed as her face became the picture bafflement. She could have _sworn_ that for an instant she had seen the blonde's eyes flash from hazel to bright gold, before she high-tailed it down the hall, of course.

Her train of thought is derailed however, when a sharp sting makes itself known on the back of her right shoulder. When the pain finally subsided, Rachel finds herself staring wide-eyed at the recently—_impossibly_—formed tattoo-like symbol that has now appeared.

—|—

**Review?**


End file.
